Karan's Bakery
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: NezuShion —Y casi soltó el letrero cuando allí, sentado tranquilamente en la calle, estaba el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que Shion reconocería en cualquier lugar. —Hola, príncipe.


_OK, OK. _

_El final de No.6 me dejó llorando como ningún otro; con TFIOS tuve que pensar bastante para ponerme sentimental. Con BoO estuve marica por veinte minutos, pero en cuanto leí la última jodida línea del último capítulo del volumen nueve, me puse a llorar._

_Afortunadamente, Beyond salvó mi vida en el último momento; no sé si alguien más se haya tomado la molestia de leer la novela ligera, pero el tercer volumen de Beyond [Beyond 3, yes] me dejó con una sensación bastante agradable y quitó el mal sabor del final como tal; es decir, durmieron juntos, comieron y Nezumi dice que la madre de Shion es increíble _—_y Rikiga se quiere garchar a Karan. _

_Bastante épico, a mi parecer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_No.6 no es mío, sino habría hecho más novelas. MÁS NOVELAS. Y UNA PELÍCULA. Y MONTONES DE COSAS MÁS._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spoilers de Beyond 3. Ambientado en la novela ligera. NezuShion. Pizcas de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Kari, quiéreme. Es el Internet, no yo (¿?)._

* * *

><p>Shion suspiró, atándose el mandil a la cintura mientras se asomaba para ayudar a su madre en la panadería; por fin conseguía un día libre después de tanto trabajo restituyendo a No.6 en el Comité, así que prefirió gastarlo en la panadería, escuchando a Inukashi jugar con Shionn, a Rikiga quejarse y a Karan riendo.<p>

—Mamá, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó, observando a la mujer amasando tranquilamente, seguro para hacer unos cravats o los panes de queso que a Lili tanto le gustaba comer porque eran los favoritos de los ratones de Nezumi.

_Nezumi._

El nombre fluía con demasiada facilidad por su mente. Frunció las cejas, recordando que todavía no pasaban ni un año sin haberse visto; es decir, ¿cuánto le costaba mandar a Cravat con un mensaje?

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que la mirada de su madre estaba fija en la vitrina nueva que Rikiga había ayudado a instalar. El otro se rompió a causa de un accidente con los perros de Inukashi.

—…Todavía no, Shion —la escuchó responder, con el índice en el mentón, como si analizara toda la situación o lo que haría a continuación. El joven esperó, paciente, ya percibiendo el aroma a pan recién horneado que emanaba de la bandeja sobre el mostrador—, bueno… podrías sacar la pizarra.

Shion se giró para ver la tabla con los especiales del día escritos con la pulcra y ordenada letra de su madre. Asintió quedamente y la tomó entre sus manos.

Empujó la puerta con la punta del zapato y salió de la panadería, escuchando la voz de Lili, quien seguro se aproximaba corriendo a todo lo que podía con las monedas apretadas entre sus deditos.

Y casi soltó el letrero cuando allí, sentado tranquilamente en la calle, estaba el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que Shion reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Hola, príncipe —dijo Nezumi, estirándose luego de levantarse del escalón. Shion sintió su corazón acelerarse y por un instante pensó en lanzarle la pizarra a la cara, mas quizás no sería una buena forma de iniciar un reencuentro.

—Imbécil narcisista —Fue lo que salió de sus labios, haciendo que Nezumi soltara una risotada.

—Oh, perdón, ¿me extrañabas? Ya decía yo que te habías endurecido demasiado.

La misma sonrisa burlona de la que Shion se había enamorado, apareció en el rostro del más alto.

—Aunque… si te beso, me perdonas, ¿verdad? Siempre has sido muy sentimental, Shion —Nezumi se acercó lentamente, como un gato lo hace con su presa, y estampó un suave beso en la mejilla del otro, haciéndolo sonrojar apenas—, me estoy dando cuenta de que ese mandil te queda bastante bien.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero los dedos fríos de la rata alzaron su mentón y sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose expertamente, como sólo los de Nezumi sabían hacerlo.

En el momento en que se separaron, podía percibir a la perfección el latido de su corazón en los oídos.

—Dime por favor que ese no fue un beso de despedida —murmuró rápidamente, dejando reposar el cartel en el suelo con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado tosco y romperlo sin querer.

La risita de Nezumi no se hizo esperar.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que podría aguantarme a tu madre sermoneándome otra vez?

Y Shion se dio cuenta de que todo encajaba: algo planeado en su totalidad por la mente brillante de Karan.

Una voz más aguda los sorprendió a ambos; ni siquiera Nezumi se lo esperaba.

—¡Seño, un chico me quitó a mi novio! —gritó Lili a la madre de Shion, haciendo pucheros y frunciendo el ceño. Los adolescentes miraron alrededor, incómodos, mientras que Karan se secaba las manos en el delantal y negaba con la cabeza.

—Lili, creo que tu competencia ganó —Sonrió la mujer, tomando a la niña de la mano y entrando de nuevo a la tienda—, Nezumi, hay algunos bollos daneses para ti y tus ratones —anunció, aprovechando el tiempo antes de que llegaran los clientes.

—…De pronto tengo hambre. ¿Sabes, Shion? Nunca probé comida más deliciosa que la de tu mamá.

Cerrando la puerta de la panadería, el más bajo dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, recuperándolo con otro respiro; ya no tendría que dejar la ventana abierta en las noches.

Porque Nezumi estaba a su lado.

Observándolo con sus cautivadores ojos grises.

—Oye, Su Majestad, ¿podría traerme una taza de café? Estoy muriendo.

Shion se rió.

Definitivamente, nunca cambiaría.

_Y así todo estaba perfecto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Ravie.<em>**


End file.
